


Legend of Earthsea: Link and the Archmage

by HaniB2003



Category: Tales from Earthsea - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Don't expect this to be TOO good, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, No Smut, Non-Sexual Slavery, Re-write, Some Spoilers, Studio Ghibli, literally my first work, please don't ask me to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniB2003/pseuds/HaniB2003
Summary: Link has been in the world of Earthsea for sometime, among sorcerers, dragons, and powerful magical relics. Slowly growing, a darkness threatening to take over......





	Legend of Earthsea: Link and the Archmage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or Tales from Earthsea.

If you clicked this fanfic, you're going to get a mediocre crossover between Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Tales of Earthsea (Studio Ghibli)

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

If I lose my inspiration to continue this fic, I'd love to talk about someone else adopting it.

Updates will most likely be random and crappy. 

Wish me luck!!


End file.
